Talk:Librarian
Existance Should this page be here? There's already a category page for this... :We have pages on places and other things that are a lot shorter and have a lot less information. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not opposed to small pages. I made a page on a fish. ^_^ ::But the person template takes you to...this page, the cat page? Is it just random? (I ended up both places, but now I can't get to the cat page even if I search using the search engine) Usuallly for the nationality of a person, it takes you to the category page, so I was thinking for consistency sake, "occupation" should too. :: ::It's also hard to update the librarian page with a list of librarians. The category page has that auto update feature, but this one doesn't so it gets out of date if no one remembers it is around. Nisha noire 00:41, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, now I see what you're getting at. The link on the template should bring you here. Also the page needs to be updated because there are librarians other that those in the White Tower, so this page should include all of them. The eventual goal is for redirect that go to the categories to be made into actual pages. The nationality links are a slightly different matter. When the description of a nations people is added to their nation page, the redirect should be changed to go there. All this boils down to is the fact that while much of the particular parameters in the character template is known and usually categorized, many of the pages where the links should go to haven't been created. When they are, the links should be updated. That is kind of a lot, so let me know if you have questions. I'll go ahead and change the Librarian link. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 14:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Cat vs. Topic I think I get it. Are you saying that most categories are going to be turned into topic pages, and that the links should go to those rather than the categories? Is the goal then to get rid of categories all together? Char Template I still don't think I understand about the character template and how it interacts with the category page. Is it just some code that auto-creates a category link on the character page then? Will it do this even if the link itself redirects it to a different page (for example, say you put "librarian" as an occupation. Does that mean the char is automatically categorized, but the link still can be directed to locaton other than the category? Where is the cat page? There were two people listed on the category page that aren't listed on this page. I wanted to added them, but I can't find the category page now. Is there a good way to find a cat page? Can we create cat page links to the topic page? Nisha noire 18:40, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, the redirects that go to a category from the character template should eventually have proper pages created. The goal isn't to get rid of the categories, but to have actual pages on those topics instead of using the category page as such. Categories are used as an organizational tool. If you want to see a list of Sea Folk, it can be found at [[:Category:Atha'an Miere (people)|Category:''Atha'an Miere (people)]], or if you want to see all of the nobility, you go to Category:Nobility. Also, categories automatically update when individual pages are placed in them. This is a prime example. All librarians are listed at Category:Librarians. Even if this page isn't updated, all of them can be found in the category. :The character template accomplishes a couple of things here. First, most of the parameters in the template create links that go to the appropriate place. For example, Alanna Mosvani's template creates a link to the Green Ajah. Second, based on the parameters used, the page is automatically placed in the appropriate categories. For this one, open up Nacelle Kayama's page in edit mode and look at the bottom of the page. Right above the summary line is the place to manually add categories. Note that there aren't any listed. Now, at the very bottom of the page, under where the templates are listed, you'll notice the categories to which Nacelle belongs. Those categories are based on the entries of the parameters in her character template. :The link in the character template should go to the page about that topic. There are some, if not many, that go to the category. This was done mainly as a placeholder link. For this example, look at Alainia's page. Her occupation is listed as silversmith, but that link takes you to the category of Category:Smiths. All of the smiths are grouped together mainly because, while there are a sufficient number of blacksmiths, there aren't enough silver or goldsmiths alone to warent a category creation. Looking at a few other categories, this might change, but that was what was decided when that page was created. So, yes, the character template can "say" one thing, but the link might take you to a different place. :There are a couple of ways to get back to the category. There is a link in my first paragraph. To create a link to a category, but not place the page in that category, put a colon before the word category in the link, like this "Category:Librarians." Another way to get to the category is to go to an article page and go to the very bottom. All of the categories are listed there. To search for a category in the search bar, you will need to type in "Category:" and then whatever category you are looking for. :Hopefully, this explains everything that you wanted. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Edits opps! going back deleted my edit comments. Just wanted to say that I tried making some of the adjustments we talked about. Hope it looks oka. Changes were: Extended the intro, made subheads, put a link to category under the list of names, (I wasn't sure if i should use the main article template, but its not an artcles so...is there a see also template?) and well, that was it I think. Nisha noire 22:19, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :I went ahead and put the page in the Librarian category, so no "See also" is needed. There isn't a "See also" template, but generally, it gets it's own second level section. I also did a little link formatting. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 22:33, January 7, 2011 (UTC)